


Home

by OpalizedBone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loving Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Soft sex, Thighs, just 2000+ words of smut, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Fareeha was unable to focus on anything but the thought of her girlfriend returning home. The soldier was wound up, her leg shaking restlessly, and her mind was in the gutter--the only thing she could seem to think of was Angela.Angela Ziegler was simply captivating, and everything about her was perfect in Fareeha’s opinion.~(Angela sits on Fareeha's face)





	Home

Fareeha Amari was sitting back against the headboard of her bed, reading in the light of the bedside lamp. Well, pretending to read was probably better word choice: her eyes roamed over the pages, but she took nothing in. She was waiting for Angela to get in from the lab, unable to focus on anything but the thought of her girlfriend returning home.  The soldier was wound up, her leg shaking restlessly, and her mind was in the gutter--the only thing she could seem to think of was Angela.

Angela Ziegler was simply captivating, and everything about her was perfect in Fareeha’s opinion. Fareeha licked her lips as she thought of her girlfriend. Her sapphire eyes seemed to stare at Fareeha from the pages of her book, blinking coyly up at her like they’d done so many times before. Strawberry lips grinned at her everytime she closed her eyes.

Sighing, Fareeha shut her book with a snap and laid it on the bedside table; she couldn’t focus. Not when she was so turned on that her pussy throbbed with each beat of her heart.

“Where are you, Angela?” Fareeha practically moaned, glancing at the clock. Nearly midnight. Angela was late quite often, but hardly ever this late.

Scooting down to lay her head on the pillow, Fareeha closed her eyes with another sigh, resigning herself to waiting.

~

Angela sighed, finally closing all the tabs on her computer for the night. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock, surprised to see how late it had gotten. Fareeha would surely be missing her…

That thought sped her movements as she organized her papers into stacks and packed up her briefcase, haphazardly shrugging out of her lab coat as she did so.  Her mind wandered, drifting farther into dangerous waters. She could feel the flush spreading over her cheeks as she thought of Fareeha’s soft lips, her strong hands, taught abs, her supple breasts…

Angela knew her thoughts were inappropriate for the workplace, but she was the only one left in the office and leaving anyway. She wasn’t hurting anyone, she reasoned, as her thoughts slipped down between Fareeha’s legs.

Finally, Angela was finished and racing down the hallway, across the courtyard, into the living quarters, and towards the room she shared with her love. When she reached the door, she didn’t hesitate to let herself in.

“Fareeha? I’m home!” Angela called, turning to hang her briefcase next to the door. She’d just kicked off her shoes when strong arms suddenly slipped around her waist, Fareeha nosing along her throat and placing a lingering kiss under her ear.

“I missed you,” Fareeha murmured silkily, her hands roaming up and down Angela’s soft stomach.

“Oh, liebling, I’ve missed you so,” Angela returned, gasping as teeth closed over her earlobe.  She reached over her shoulder to tangle her hand in Fareeha’s soft hair, tilting her head to allow her girlfriend more access.

Fareeha groaned at the feeling of her lover finally pressed up against her, grinding her hips forward against that amazing ass, unable to get friction but unable to really help herself either. She mouthed at Angela’s neck, kissing and nipping slightly, making little noises in her throat.

“Let me kiss you,” Fareeha gasped, spinning the blonde within her arms. She pulled her tight once more, leaning down to capture those pink lips.

Angela returned the kiss with fervor, nibbling at Fareeha’s lower lip. She tasted like sun and spices, and she could never get enough. She helped Fareeha shrug her cardigan off, then lifted her arms to allow her shirt to come off, leaving her in a white tank top and pants.

As she kissed her girlfriend again, Angela groped her breasts, swallowing the resulting moan.

“Mm, you feel so lovely, meine schatz,” Angela murmured, thumbs skating over hard nipples. Fareeha groaned again, leaning down to kiss along Angela’s throat. She paused to suck at her shoulder over her collarbone, lingering until a bruise formed.

“Let’s go to bed?” Fareeha suggested, pulling back slightly. Angela nodded breathlessly, allowing Fareeha to lead her over to the bed. 

Fareeha sat down on the edge of the mattress, kissing along Angela’s stomach as she unbuttoned her jeans and rolled them down. She hummed slightly as Fareeha tugged up her tank top to expose the soft skin of her tummy, continuing her barrage of kisses. Angela braced herself with one hand on Fareeha’s shoulder as she shucked her pants off the rest of the way. 

“Lay down,” Fareeha ordered gently, scooting over to allow Angela to crawl onto the bed. The doctor laid back, spreading her thighs to allow Fareeha to move in between. Fareeha smiled as she took her place, and Angela grinned up at her. She’d been waiting all day for this.

Fareeha kissed her, running her tongue over her lower lip, before trailing down her jaw to her throat, where she kissed and nipped. She was careful not to leave any marks where a shirt couldn’t hide them, but she was sorely tempted, as she always was when she saw the smooth white expanse of Angela’s graceful neck.

“Mmm,” Angela sighed as Fareeha worked down to her chest, mouthing over her breasts that spilled over the top of her tank top. Angela held her tight, rocking her core up to grind gently against the rock-hard muscles of her girlfriend’s stomach.

Fareeha pulled Angela’s tank top and bra down to lavish more attention on her perfect breasts, kneading and squeezing them in her palms as she allowed herself to leave hickies there. Angela gasped and moaned as the bruises blossomed across her alabaster skin, squirming underneath of her. 

“ Schätzchen , please,” Angela whined, writhing under the barrage of teeth, “Not so hard?”

Fareeha obliged at once, murmuring apologies into her skin and kissing each mark carefully. Some nights, Angela screamed and begged, wanting harder, faster, more. Other nights, like tonight, she preferred it softer, slower. Fareeha adored it either way.

Angela moaned softly, relaxing once more, and ran her hands through her girlfriend’s soft black hair. Fareeha purred at the attention, kissing her breasts softly.

Sitting up, Fareeha pulled off Angela’s shirt and bra, then allowed her girlfriend to do the same. It was almost an unspoken rule between them; when they were intimate, they were almost always in equal states of dress or undress. When they were both in only their underwear, Angela laid back down, pulling Fareeha in for a soft, sure kiss.

Angela’s hands roamed Fareeha’s broad back as they kissed, their lips sliding and overlapping over each other in a practiced dance. Occasionally, one of her hands wandered up to play with Fareeha’s hair, running her fingers through the silky tresses or scratching gently over her scalp.

After a minute, Fareeha made her way back down to Angela’s perfect, creamy breasts, mouthing over them until she finally lapped at a hard nipple, earning a gasp. She thumbed the other tip as she lavished attention on the one in her mouth, sucking and licking. When she was satisfied, she switched sides.

“Mm, yes,” Angela moaned softly, holding onto Fareeha’s strong shoulders. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations, but they cracked open as Fareeha began tailing south, leaving kisses in her wake. She bit her lip as Fareeha met her gaze, her chocolate eyes burning with need.

Fareeha parted with her just long enough to peel her soaked panties down and off her legs, and then she was back, licking and kissing over her soft lower stomach. Her strong arms were hooked around Angela’s thick thighs, and she was in heaven.

Her mouth moved to one creamy thigh, where she trailed kisses, licks, and soft nibbles over the sensitive flesh. Angela cried out slightly and fell back, one hand tangling into Fareeha’s hair. 

Angela moaned quietly as Fareeha worshiped her thick thighs, her mouth hot. She could feel how wet she was growing, and whimpered, lifting her hips to try to get Fareeha where she wanted her. She was burning, her core aching with unfulfilled desire, and she threaded her other hand into Fareeha’s hair, using both hands to guide that wicked mouth down to her throbbing cunt.

“Please, liebe,” Angela begged. Fareeha locked eyes with her, smiling before licking up her folds in one long stroke.

The taste of Angela flooded Fareeha’s mouth as she set to work, laving her tongue up and down silky lips, and she moaned in unison with the doctor. She closed her eyes, focusing solely on how Angela felt, smelled, tasted. She was lying flat on the bed, her legs dangling off, her arms wrapped around those wonderful thighs, Angela’s fingers in her hair.

Angela whimpered softly as thick lips wrapped around her clit, Fareeha’s clever tongue circling the tip just so.  It was all hot and slick and wonderful, and her head fell back to rest against the pillows, eyes shut. Each stroke of her tongue sent warm licks of fire racing up her spine, and already she could feel the flickers of her orgasm building.

Fareeha tightened her hold on Angela’s hips as she buried her tongue inside of her, flicking it in and out, teasing the tight hole. Angela rocked her hips, trying to get more friction, and Fareeha went back to her clit, sucking gently. Angela cried out at the sudden surge of pleasure, and held on tighter to Fareeha’s hair.

The soldier looked up, studying her girlfriend’s beautiful face as she sucked and licked. Angela’s eyes suddenly flashed open, locking with hers. She took a deep breath, seemingly grounding herself to speak.

“Can I...can I sit on your face?” Angela asked, her blush darkening noticeably. Fareeha immediately detached herself and beamed.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, shuffling into position. Angela watched, amused, as her girlfriend looked up expectantly, her face shining in the low light of the bedside lamp. With a smile, Angela swung one leg over Fareeha, allowing the soldier to guide her into position with strong hands on her thighs.

Once Angela was kneeling over her face, Fareeha dove back into her work with an enthusiasm that made her toes curl. She gasped and leaned forward, bracing herself on the headboard, as Fareeha plunged her tongue inside her pussy, her upper lip providing perfect pressure on her clit. 

Angela moaned and rocked forward once before managing to still her hips, her muscles shaking with the effort. Fareeha grunted in dismay and used her hands to encourage Angela to move, letting her girlfriend take up a soft rhythm over her face, clit dragging over her tongue with every stroke.

Fareeha’s own pussy was aching, and she reached down to give herself some relief, her hand shoved under the waistband of her boxers unceremoniously. She let out a groan when she felt how wet she was, palming her own clit roughly. With Angela on her face, she knew it would take no time at all for her to cum.

“What are you...oh,  scheißen,” Angela gasped when she turned her head and saw Fareeha’s hand working inside her underwear. A new flood of wetness coated Fareeha’s chin when Angela realized her girlfriend was fucking herself while eating her out. Her hips rolled down harder, grinding against Fareeha’s hot mouth.

Fareeha’s moans, while muffled, were quickly growing frantic. She sucked in air through her nose whenever she could, only for it to be stolen away again a second later. Angela, too, was growing desperate, rocking harder and faster against her face. Fareeha timed the thrusting of her own fingers to Angela’s rhythm, her hips jerking upwards of their own accord. Her other hand was clutching Angela’s thigh tightly, her fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

One of Angela’s hands shot down to tangle in Fareeha’s dark hair, and it was over for the soldier. She did her best to continue tongue-fucking Angela while her orgasm washed over her in waves, her hips stuttering against her own hand as spurts of wetness trickled down her fingers. Her eyes were shut tight, pleasure bolting up her spine, and then it was over. 

Her body fell limp, melting against the mattress, but her mouth kept working, knowing Angela couldn’t be far behind. Cracking open her eyes, Fareeha watched Angela’s body shuddering, rocking above her. Her moans were creeping up, higher and higher until they were breathless whines. Fareeha tugged her hand away from her core to wrap it around Angela’s free thigh, holding her in place as she sucked on her clit.

Angela’s eyes flew open, staring at her face for a second before shooting to look at Fareeha’s hand, glistening with her own slick, gripping her thigh. She gave a raspy whimper, rocked once more, and came hard, throwing back her head and calling out in ecstasy.

“Fareeha! Oh, meine Gott--Fareeha!” Angela nearly screamed, grinding down so hard that Fareeha felt her teeth graze Angela’s clit. The doctor either didn’t notice, or didn’t care--she was too wrapped up in euphoria, her muscles shivering, both hands now in Fareeha’s hair. Another short wave of wetness spurted against Fareeha’s chin, and she hurried to lap it up, humming gently.

Fareeha lapped at Angela’s cunt, helping the other woman through her orgasm, until her girlfriend slumped forward, barely catching herself with one hand on the headboard. Angela gave a shaky laugh and struggled to dismount her face, Fareeha helping her off. She lay languid and satisfied on the mattress, grinning in an absent sort of way. Fareeha chuckled, running her clean hand through her hair, and kissed her gently. Angela managed to grab her face and pull her closer, deepening the kiss to taste herself on Fareeha’s lips.

“Mmm…” Angela muttered sleepily. “Danke…”

“It was my pleasure, habibti,” Fareeha murmured. “I’ll be right back.” 

When Fareeha came back from washing herself 0ff her hand, Angela was waiting for her under the covers, barely awake, with the light already off.

“Hello,” she yawned, smiling slightly. Fareeha joined her girlfriend under the blankets and pulled her close.

“Was it good for you?” Fareeha asked, knowing the answer.

“Mmm, yes,” Angela replied, kissing her tattooed cheek. “And it was good for you, too?”

“Perfect,” Fareeha grinned.

“I love you, schätzchen,” Angela sighed, and Fareeha hugged her closer, both of them already falling asleep.

“I love you too, ya amar.”


End file.
